


Love Will Set You Free

by F1_rabbit



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Jorge's retirement has him thinking about a promise he made long ago...
Relationships: Jorge Lorenzo/Valentino Rossi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 11
Collections: Motorsport Prompt Meme - Winter 2019





	Love Will Set You Free

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [MotorsportPromptMeme_Winter19](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MotorsportPromptMeme_Winter19) collection. 

> Happy Holidays! ⭐⛄❄

"So...?"

"So... what?" Jorge cuddled in closer, wondering what Vale was hinting at, when it dawned on him.

He sat upright, his heart pounding as he took a deep breath.

"I said when I retired, I'd stop hiding, and tell the world about me, about us." Jorge felt his mouth go dry, and Vale rested his hand on Jorge's back, stroking him until he was calmer.

"I can't do it." Jorge shook his head, but Vale only cuddled in closer.

"You can."

"But you're still racing?"

"I've been in the closet too long." Vale picked up a pen from the bedside table, fidgeting with it as though he was going to smoke it, and Jorge knew that even though he hadn't smoked in years, when he was stressed, the urge returned.

"But what about your fans, your sponsors?" Jorge switched on the bedside lamp, bathing them both in a soft orange glow.

Vale looked his age for a second, the lines around his mouth and eyes showing how much this had been weighing on his mind.

"If they don't like it, they aren't really my fans."

"I..." Jorge trailed off, there were so many reasons not to come out, but there were more reasons for him to do it, to be free of all the judgement and self-doubts that had followed him his whole life.

"It's time I set an example for all the young racers out there," Vale said, reaching out for Jorge's hand, intertwining their fingers. "But I don't think I'm strong enough to do this alone."

"I'll be by your side, always." Jorge leant in for a kiss, and he knew that this was the right time, the right choice for him. "Let's call a press conference."

"Maybe we should tell our family and friends first?" Vale smiled, and Jorge snorted in laughter, his mum and sister knew, and he didn't care what his dad thought about this.

"Yes, it's not fair that they find out when the rest of the world does."

"Would you like to come to Christmas at the ranch, your mama and Laura too?"

"I'd like that."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

*

Explaining to his mum and sister why he was spending Christmas with Vale and his family had led to a lot of raised eyebrows and knowing looks, but he wanted to wait until he was with Vale before telling them about their relationship.

Even then, nothing had prepared him for the sight of Vale's 'family'.

Luca was there, as was his sister, and his parents, as well as all of his academy riders, and their families too.

There had to be at least a hundred people, if not more, and Jorge felt the fear rising as they all sat down for dinner.

"Are you ready?" Vale whispered, giving his hand a little squeeze, and Jorge nodded, pushing the fear down as the sound of his heart pounding echoed in his ears.

Vale stood up, his arms outstretched, and his smile shining out.

He was so effortlessly charming, and that was what Jorge loved about him.

"Thank you all for coming, I have a big announcement, and I hope that you are all happy for me."

The gasp was audible, and Jorge knew what everyone was thinking.

"No, I'm not retiring, they're going to have to drag me away kicking and screaming from the sport that I love."

Everyone laughed, and Jorge knew that was why he'd decided to announce it like this, in the most dramatic way possible.

"Jorge and I are in a relationship, and we have been for three years now."

There was a moment of silence, people waiting to see if it was a joke, but then Vale leant down for a kiss.

It was relatively chaste considering that their families were in the room, but it left no doubt that they were serious.

Luca started clapping, and everyone followed his lead, all rushing to congratulate the couple.

Jorge could never have imagined this outpouring of love and acceptance, and it gave him hope that the majority of their fans would be as understanding as their family and friends.

"So, when are you going to tell the world?" Stefania asked, and Vale looked at Jorge.

"As soon as the season starts up again."

***

In the end, it was almost a non-event after the initial media storm had died down.

Most people seemed happy for them, and those who didn't, well, they didn't care what they thought.

They were in love, and that was all that mattered.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
